Ash Ketchum
Ash Ketchum is the main protagonist of the Pokémon anime series who has always dreamed of becoming a Pokémon Master. As soon as he turned ten years old, he rushed to Professor Oak's Laboratory to get his first Pokémon. He is the first human character to be introduced in the series. Originally wanting to choose Squirtle, Ash ended up receiving the Pokémon Pikachu, as he arrived late leaving him with no other starters to choose from. He sets onto his adventure later in the day. He is currently also the only character shown to have been to all of the regions. At first, Pikachu did not obey Ash and kept running away, so Ash had to tie him up. After getting chased by a flock of Spearow, Ash attempted to save Pikachu from them; seeing Ash so determined to help him, Pikachu protected Ash from the Spearow by electrocuting the entire flock, thanks to being struck by lightning at that exact moment, supercharging his Electric-type move. From then on, Pikachu and Ash became best friends forever. As an unskilled trainer, Ash started his adventure while meeting his friends Misty, Brock, and capturing new Pokémon. Ash eventually defeated all the Gym Leaders in Kanto, allowing him to enter in the Pokémon League. Since then, he has continued to travel, journeying through the various regions, making new friends such as Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, and meeting his childhood friend Serena, challenging all the Gym Leaders, entering each region's Pokémon League and catching new Pokémon while still following his goal of becoming a Pokémon Master. Since this goal is so close to his heart, he sometimes acts a bit rash and rushes to the next battle he can as fast as possible without thinking. Ash is currently attending Pokémon School in the Alola region, with his new friends Lillie, Mallow, Lana, Sophocles and Kiawe. Appearance Ash wears a few outfits, as seen in the Pokémon anime, he also has black hair and brown eyes, and always wears a cap. Over the past regions, he had different caps. Ash has two lighting bolts-like markings underneath each eye. Ash has a narrow, triangular, edgy, tuft of hair in the middle of his forehead, that come to point on the right side. Without the cap, Ash has a cowlick. Original series In the original series, Ash wears a white and blue short-sleeved jacket with gold trim, white collar and sleeves, a dark teal T-shirt, blue jeans with light blue cuffs, black and white sneakers with red dots, green fingerless gloves with light green borders and a red and white cap with a green stylized "L". Advanced Generation In the Advanced Generations series, Ash appeared with new clothing - a black and red cap with a green Poké Ball on it and wears a blue sleeveless hoodie with gold trim and a white hood, a black short sleeve undershirt with a red stripe, black fingerless gloves with light green borders, light blue jeans with knee stitchings, and blue sneakers. Diamond & Pearl In the Diamond & Pearl series, Ash appeared with another new outfit, consisting of a black vest with a white collar and yellow stripe, a white short sleeve undershirt, blue cargo jeans, black and red sneakers, and his hat's Poké Ball is blue. Best Wishes! In the Best Wishes series, Ash appeared with a new outfit, new hat and new sneakers, wears a red and white hat with a blue Poké Ball, wears a blue and white hooded jacket with a golden zipper, black baggy jeans, black fingerless gloves with red borders and his red high top sneakers. Pokémon the Series: XY In the XY series, Ash wears yet another new outfit, consisting of a blue collared shirt with short sleeves and white trim, black undershirt, darker blue jeans, a red and white hat, and red high top sneakers. Sun & Moon In the Sun & Moon series, Ash wears a new outfit different from his previous outfits. He wears a white and blue striped short sleeved loose shirt, brown capris with red outlines with baggy pockets and red folded sleeves at the edge of his capris and shades of blue sneakers. His hat is red, dark blue and gray and the Poké Ball design is white. Ash wears a silver Z-Ring on his left wrist which was later changed into a black Z-Power Ring. Unlike the other region clothes, he doesn't wear any fingerless gloves. Personality Ash is very determined to be a good Pokémon trainer as seen in every episode. He shows a lot of sympathy towards Pokémon, usually helping and befriending Pokémon he meets on his long journey. He doesn't like trainers who mistreat Pokémon such as Damian and Shamus. He is a role model to many people such as May, Dawn, N, and Serena. Ash's strategy is problem solving a Pokémon battle, including thinking on his feet during a special match. His tactics throughout many episodes involves problem solving battle issues and anything that relates to the Pokémon's special abilities. Even having inputs from his friends has helped Ash whenever he's stuck in a jam. Ash is generally kind, compassionate, and brave, but can be stubborn, hot-headed, short-tempered, impatient, cocky, reckless, and impulsive at times. Ash does fear losing anyone he's really close to, his friends and family, but fears losing his Pokémon family even more, due to the many times Team Rocket try to steal his Pokémon, also he fears of putting everyone he cares about endanger. Also, Ash fears that his Pokémon would leave him the way Pikachu almost did to him, after Team Rocket tried turning Pikachu against him when he had amnesia in the Ruby and Sapphire, Advanced Challenge, series but didn't hold any grudge against his best friend due to knowing that it wasn't his fault, but the other reason why he fears his Pokémon would leave him is that he didn't meet their expectation or wasn't strong enough for them. Because of his fears, Ash sometimes doubts his Pokémon potential which also effects his faith and trust in them as well, especially when some of them display a unique kind of power in their strengths, shown in the Diamond and Pearl series, Battle Dimension and Sinnoh League Victors, with his Infernape Blaze ability also this was shown in the XYZ series with his Greninja Ash-Greninja form and in the Sun and Moon, Ultra Adventures, series when his Lycanroc goes into a red eye state. Ash almost lost himself because of his fears, shown in the XYZ series, if not for one of his friends, Serena, helping him get back on the right track and being reminded about why he wanted to become a Pokémon Master. However, Ash does put fear aside to help his Pokémon become stronger which slowly helps him get over his fears also because of it he was able to help the ones with a rare ability perfect their true power. Since entering the Kalos region, Ash has demonstrated much greater maturity and level-headiness; both in and out of battles as he continues his journey to be a Pokémon Master. So far, the only Pokémon League he has won is the Orange League in the Orange Archipelago. Since entering the Alola region, Ash is shown to be far more enthusiastic than he did in the Kalos region, while at the same time kept his determination and his love for Pokémon. Ash has a strong sense of justice to assist Officer Jenny, the Pokémon Rangers and the Police for their mission. He hated all source of evil organizations, such as Team Rocket, Team Aqua, Team Magma, Team Galactic, Team Plasma, Team Flare and Team Skull, and Pokémon Poachers, such as Captain Crook, Iron-Masked Marauder, Rico, J and other poachers, because they steal Pokémon from people or the wild and would do bad stuff to them. He would risk his own life to protect Pokémon and defeat criminals to put an end to their schemes. Ash is interested to have Gym battles against Gym Leaders to earn Gym Badges to participate the Pokémon League. Ash also shown interest to Battle Frontier to battle Frontier Brains to Symbols. In Alola, Ash decided to participate the Trials to earn Z-Crystals to use a Z-Move. Skills Ash has shown be quite athletic, he can run, swing on vines, carry some heavy stuff, swim and is very good climber, shown in the show many times also it was shown in ''Pokémon 4Ever'' and in ''Lucario and the Mystery of Mew''.'' Ash can take on a Pokémon attack for a long period's of time without taking too much damage depending on the attack. Ash has grown to be an amazing battler also he has some performing skills, due to competing in a couple of Pokémon Contests also from watching May and Dawn. Ash does have good fishing skills and some cooking skills, due to spending a lot of time around friends who can cook. Ash has the ability to sense and control Aura, as it was shown in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew and once again in the Diamond and Pearl episodes, Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part 1) and Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part 2). Aaron's Lucario has stated that Ash's aura is the same as Aaron's, and Ash was able to use his aura to find and save Riolu. Ash only used his aura abilities when it has something to do with either Riolu or Lucario. Also, Ash has the ability to use Bond Phenomenon, shown in the XYZ series, with one of his Pokémon, Greninja. Ash also has demonstrated great skills in utilizing Z-Moves as shown in the Sun & Moon series, and even create his own Z-Crystal, the Pikashunium Z, and preform a exclusive Z-Move with one of his Pokémon, Pikachu which is 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt. Ash sometimes displays the ability to understand the feelings of Pokémon, due to spending a lot of time around them. Also, Ash does sometimes displays the ability of sharing a connection with some of the Mythical or Legendary Pokémon as they chose to connect with him out of caring for them and for his strong will power to protect them, shown when Azelf chose to connect with him in the Diamond and Pearl series, Battle Dimension and Galactic Battles, and when Victini linked up with him in the movie Black/White Victini and Zekrom/Reshiram. When he’s has that connection to the Mythical or Legendary Pokémon he can feel the pain they are in, sense they have been captured, see their thoughts and memories along with contacting him or appearing to him in his dreams as a way of asking for his help or to show him the danger they're all gonna be in also as a way of asking him to do something for them, shown with Azelf, Victini, Solgaleo and Lunala. Relationships Delia Ketchum Ash cares very much about his mother but gets annoyed when she embarrasses him. When Delia got kidnapped in Pokémon The Movie 3, Ash went through get lengths to get his mother back. Ash does appreciate when his mother comments how much he has grown as a person and as a Pokémon Trainer. Also, Ash is very grateful that his mother supports him whenever he gets ready to go on another journey. Professor Oak Ash has known Professor Oak since he was little as he's a family friend and respects him as a researcher. Also, Ash would go to Professor Oak for advice and would call him whenever he needed one of his Pokémon that has been kept in storage. Gary Oak Ash and Gary have know each other since they were little as they grew up together. Ash and Gary had a close friendship. However, their friendship ended when they became rivals and started their Pokémon journeys. Despite their rivalry, Ash and Gary at times still looked out for each other, showing that their still friends. During their time in Johto, Ash and Gary were able to mend their friendship as they grew close to one another again. After Gary moved on to become a researcher like his grandfather and Ash continue his Pokémon journey, they remain friends till the end even thou they have more of a friendly rivalry with each other. Ash gets annoyed when Gary teases him from time to time. Misty When Ash first meet Misty they didn't get off on the right foot with one another, after he borrowed her bike and accidentally destroyed it. At first, Ash didn't want Misty around and didn't like that she kept following him as she was gonna follow him until he payed her back for her bike that he accidentally destroyed. However, Ash grew to care for Misty and considers her one of his best friends. Ash even considers Misty as one of his mentors to help him become a great Pokémon Trainer and always has her back just like she has his. After their travels in Kanto, Ash and Misty traveled through the Orange Islands and Johto together. Also, Ash and Misty have a friendly rivalry with each other as they even tease each other from time to time. Ash and Misty have their fights, although some of them almost destroyed their friendship but they patch things up in the end. After their journey through Johto, Ash and Misty part ways when she was forced to run the Cerulean Gym while her sisters went on an around world cruise as she also got her bike back as well. Despite no longer traveling together, Ash and Misty, who deiced to run the Cerulean Gym full time, maintain their strong friendship for one another. Brock Ash and Brock are best friends as they traveled together in Kanto. When Brock stayed with Professor Ivy for awhile, Ash was bumped but understood his reasons. After his best friend return, Ash and Brock traveled together from Johto through Sinnioh. Through their travels, Ash grew to consider Brock like a big brother figure to him and was one of his mentor as he would give him helpful advice to better himself as a Trainer. Ash and Brock are always there for each other. They don't usually fight with one another but they had small fallout but makeup pretty quickly. Ash and Brock almost lost their friendship once when one Team Rockets tricks got out of hand but they mend it when the truth came clear. In addition, Ash and Brock would have practice battles together. They officially parted ways after their travels in Sinnioh when Brock decided to become a Pokémon Doctor and Ash continued traveling to fulfill his ambitions. After going their separates ways, Ash and Brock maintain their lasting friendships with one another. Tracey Ash and Tracey are pretty close friends as they traveled together through the Orange Islands. Also, Ash and Tracey have great respect for each other. They part ways from traveling when Tracey became Professor Oak's assistant and Ash continue traveling but they see each other sometimes when he come to visit Pallet Town. May May is one of Ash's best friends as they traveled through Hoenn and Battle Frontier together. When May chose to become a Pokémon Coordinator, Ash gave her his full support and helped her in anyway he can for her. Also, Ash became a mentor to May and guided her in the ways of a Pokémon Trainer. They would train together for Ash's battles and for May's contests. Ash and May have their fights but they make amends with each other in the end. Their friendship remain, after going their separates ways. Max Ash and Max share a common love for Pokémon as they like to do their own thing while May and Brock went shopping in towns and cities when they were traveling through Hoenn and Battle Frontier. Their each others best friend as Ash acts like a big brother figure towards Max. When Max was going to return to Hoenn while May traveled through Johto, Ash promised one of his best friends that when he becomes a Pokémon Trainer that they were gonna have a battle together. Dawn Ash shares an unbreakable friendship with Dawn and would high five her whenever something good happens for them or as a sigh of their friendship. Sometimes, Ash would fight with Dawn but they easily makeup. Ash would stand up for Dawn and she has done the same for him. Like he did for May, Ash mentor Dawn in the ways of a Pokémon Trainer and helped her as a Pokémon Coordinator. Also, Ash supports Dawn and cheers her on during her Contests as she cheers him on during his Gym Battles. Ash and Dawn would have practice battles to help their skill level. When they went their separate ways, Ash and Dawn remain best friends. Iris Much like his relationship with Misty, Ash does get into fights with Iris and they do tease each other from time to time as he gets annoyed when she calls him a little kids. However, Ash and Iris are very good friends as they do have respect for each others skills and the love they have for Pokémon. Also, Ash and Iris would train for battles together. Cilan Ash greatly respects his close friend Cilan as a Pokémon Connoisseur and as a Gym Leader. Also, Ash enjoys Cilan’s cooking, much like how he likes Brock's. Ash learned a lot from Cilan and he has learned a lot from him. Clemont Clemont is one Ash's best friend as they would have practice battles with one another. Ash admires Clemont's invention and respects him as a Gym Leader. Also, Ash likes Clemont’s cooking. They don't usually fight with each other but Ash would be warn by Clemont, sometimes. Bonnie Ash and Bonnie are very good friends as they both greatly care for Pokémon. Also, Ash would do anything to keep Bonnie safe from danger and cares for her like a little sister. They both like to have fun with Pokémon and would accept each others idea that involve that activity as well. Serena Serena is one of Ash's closest friends as they first meet when they were little. At first, Ash didn't remember his encounter with Serena but seeing the handkerchief he used to mend her injury when they were little, after she trip and hurt herself when a Poilwag startled her, is when he remembered their meeting in Pallet Town. Ash would give helpful advice to Serena and supports her. Also, Ash would help Serena whenever she needed it as she has done for him. When Serena went looking for Ash, after he lost his first attempt to get his last badge to enter the Kalos League, they ended up having an argument, although it wasn't entirely a disagreement as she was just trying to help get over his depression. Ash nearly lost himself if not for Serena reminding him of who he is as she told how the friend she knows is full of energy, is a leader, always tries his best, that he's positive, he never gives up and he hangs in there till the end. After snapping out of his depression, Ash did show Serena how truly sorry he was for lashing out at her by thanking her for talking and knocking some sense into him. Also, Ash was very oblivious about Serena's crush on him. Before going their separate ways, Ash felt happy when Serena told him how glad she was that she came with him and that she admired him a whole lot. Ash hears Serena say that she is gonna be a more amazing person when they cross paths again then was given a kiss which got him to realize that she had feelings for him and was thanked for everything he did for her. Lana Ash and Lana share a close friendship as their also classmates at the Pokémon school. Also, Ash gets annoyed with Lana's jokes but gets more annoyed when he falls for it. Ash and Lana go on adventures together, sometime their joined by Mallow. Also, Ash would help Lana whenever her Pokémon were separated from her and she has done the same for him. Kiawe Ash is also close friends with Kiawe as their training partners for Pokémon battles and classmates at the Pokémon school. Also, Ash and Kiawe share a little bit of a friendly rivalry with each other. Ash is there to lend a hand for Kiawe whenever he needed it. Lillie Ash and Lillie are each others best friends as their also classmates at the Pokémon school. Also, Ash would be there to cheer Lillie up whenever she was down and she has done the same for him. Ash was the biggest help for Lillie as he never gave up on helping her get over her fear of touching Pokémon, although their friends/classmates never did either, along with helping her and her brother save their mother from Ultra Space with their other friends help as well. In addition, Ash and Lillie share a lot of things in common such as strong love for Pokémon, excitement about going on an adventure and willing to help others for various reasons. Sophocles Sophocles is one of Ash's closet friends and classmate at the Pokémon school. They would help each other whenever one needed it. Like he was for Clemont, Ash is impressed with Sophocles inventions. Ash encourages and supports Sophocles. Mallow Ash and Mallow are close friends as they are also classmates at the Pokémon school. Like he was for Brock and Cilan, Ash is impressed with Mallow's cooking. Ash and Mallow go on adventures together and are sometimes joined by Lana. Ash is often there to assist Mallow whenever she needs it and they often support each other. Biography Anime Pre-series When he was a little boy, Ash went on a field trip. However, Ash ended up getting separated from his group during his field trip. Ash was forced to take shelter under a hollow tree when it started to rain. However, Ash noticed a group of Pokémon who were also seeking shelter from the rain. Ash invited the Pokémon inside the tree where they kept him safe and warm. This experience is what inspired Ash into becoming a Pokémon trainer.XY121: Seeing the Forest for the Trees! Sometime later, Ash enrolled in Professor Oak's Pokémon Summer Camp where he would learn the basics of Pokémon and being a trainer when he gets older. While looking for a Poliwag, Ash happened upon a young girl and fellow camper named Serena who got lost in the forest while looking for her group. Seeing that she injured her knee when a Poliwag startled her, Ash wrapped a clean blue handkerchief with a Poké Ball on each corner around her wounded knee to brace it. Ash lent her his hand and helped her up when she couldn't get herself up due to the pain. While doing so, Ash even hugged her then he guided her out of the forest and took her back to the campsite.XY007: Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race! At some point before starting their journeys, Ash was friends with Gary Oak, Professor Oak's grandson, as they would go to the movies together when they were younger.AG086: Lights, Camerupt, Action! Then one day, Ash and Gary both fished out a Poké Ball on both of their fishing lines. After arguing about who keeps it, Ash and Gary both broke the Poké Ball into two pieces where they kept one half of it as a reminder of that day.JE153: The Ties That Bind Original series Advanced Generation Diamond & Pearl Best Wishes! XY Sun & Moon Movies I Choose You!/The Power of Us Manga The Electric Tale of Pikachu Ash & Pikachu Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl Magical Pokémon Journey Pokémon On hand Traveling with With Professor Oak Released Traded away Given away With someone else Temporary Ride Pokémon Befriended Achievements Badges Kanto League #Boulder Badge #Cascade Badge #Thunder Badge #Marsh Badge #Rainbow Badge #Soul Badge #Volcano Badge #Earth Badge Orange Islands #Coral-Eye Badge #Sea Ruby Badge #Spike Shell Badge #Jade Star Badge Johto League #Zephyr Badge #Hive Badge #Plain Badge #Fog Badge #Storm Badge #Mineral Badge #Glacier Badge #Rising Badge Hoenn League #Stone Badge #Knuckle Badge #Dynamo Badge #Heat Badge #Balance Badge #Feather Badge #Mind Badge #Rain Badge Sinnoh League #Coal Badge #Forest Badge #Cobble Badge #Fen Badge #Relic Badge #Mine Badge #Icicle Badge #Beacon Badge Unova League #Trio Badge #Basic Badge #Insect Badge #Bolt Badge #Quake Badge #Jet Badge #Freeze Badge #Toxic Badge Kalos League #Bug Badge #Cliff Badge #Rumble Badge #Plant Badge #Voltage Badge #Fairy Badge #Psychic Badge #Iceberg Badge Symbols Kanto Battle Frontier *Knowledge Symbol *Guts Symbol *Tactics Symbol *Luck Symbol *Spirit Symbol *Ability Symbol *Brave Symbol Alola Island Challenges *Verdant Cavern Trial (Normalium Z) *Melemele Island Grand Trial (Electrium Z) *Brooklet Hill Trial (assisted Lana; did not receive Z-Crystal) *Lush Jungle Trial (Grassium Z) *Akala Island Grand Trial (Rockium Z) *Thrifty Megamart Trial (did not receive Z-Crystal) *Ula'ula Island Grand Trial (Lycanium Z) *Poni Island Grand Trial (Steelium Z) *Celebi's time-traveling Trial (Firium Z) Pokémon League Status *Indigo Plateau Conference (Indigo League) Loses to Ritchie: Top 16 *Silver Conference (Johto League) Loses to Harrison: Top 8 *Ever Grande Conference (Hoenn League) Loses to Tyson: Top 8 *Lily of the Valley Conference (Sinnoh League) Loses to Tobias: Top 4 *Vertress Conference (Unova League) Loses to Cameron: Top 8 *Lumiose Conference (Kalos League) Loses to Alain: Runner-Up Pokémon Championship Battles *Orange League: Champion *Kanto Battle Frontier: Champion Tournaments *Bug-Catching Contest: Champion *Extreme Pokémon race: Champion *Big P Pokémon race: Champion *P1 Grand Prix: Champion *Pokémon balloon race: Champion with Misty and Brock *Pokémon Contests **Jubilife City Pokémon Contest: Quarter-Finals **Terracotta Town Pokémon Contest (unofficial): (Winner - Tied with May) **Wallace Cup: Quarter-Finals *Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition: Champion with Paul *Hearthome Collection Contest: Runner-up *Pokémon Summer Academy Triathlon: Winner *Pokémon Swap Meet Tauros-Battling competition: Champion *Fire and Rescue Grand Prix: Unknown *Grass tournament: Runner-up *Pokémon Orienteering: Unknown *Pokémon Dress-Up contest: Runner-up *Tour de Alto Mare: Unknown *Whirl Cup: Top 16 *Seaking Catching Day: Unknown *Hoenn PokéRinger - Crossgate Town: Champion *Sinnoh PokéRinger - Squallville: Champion *Rota tournament: Champion *Sumo conference: Champion *Twinleaf Festival Battle tournament: Champion *Sinnoh Pokéathlon Tournament: Runner-Up *Pokémon ping-pong tournament: Top 32 *Club Battle: Runner-up *Wishing Bell Festival Contest: Runner-up *Clubsplosion: Top 4 *Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup: Runner-up *Marine Cup tournament: Winner *Scalchop King competition: Disqualified due to Oshawott's shell being broken *Grand Harvest Festival Pokémon Sumo tournament: Winner *Rhyhorn Race: No Winner *Pokémon Summer Camp: Winner with Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena *Pokémon Sky Relay: Runner-up *Pokémon Pancake Race: Runner-up *Charjabug Race: Winner with Sophocles and Kiawe *Pokémon Sled Jump Games: Unknown *Kantonian Gym - Winner Other achievements *Honor of Kalos medal Voice actors and actresses *'English:' Veronica Taylor (Seasons 1 - 8, Movies 1 - 8, A Sneak Peek at Pokémon, Mewtwo Returns) (4Kids) **Sarah Natochenny (Season 9 - present, Movie 9 - present) (PUSA/DuArt) **Kayzie Rogers (The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon first dub only) *'Japanese:' Rica Matsumoto *'German:' Caroline Combrinck (1st-3rd Season & 12th- ), Veronika Neugebauer (4th-11th Season, dec.) *'Italian:' Davide Garbolino *'Icelandic: '''Grímur Gíslason *'Greek:' Voula Kosta *'Dutch:' Christa Lips (Season 1 - present) *'Arabic:' Bouthayna Shaya (Season 1 & 2) *'Filipino:' Klariz Magboo (All Seasons) *'Brazilian Portuguese': Fábio Lucindo (Season 1-18) Charles Emmanuel (Season 19-present) *'Latin America:' Gabriel Ramos (EP001-DP090) Irwin Daayán (DP091-DP104) Gabriel Ramos (DP105-DP157) Rommy Mendoza (young, DP138), Miguel Ángel Leal (DP158-present), Pablo Gandolfo (movies 6 and 7), Alan Fernando Velázquez (movie 12) *'Danish:' Mathias Klenske *'European Spanish': Adolfo Moreno (all seasons), Rafael Alonso Naranjo Jr. (Pokémon 3 and Mewtwo Returns) *'French:' Aurelien-Ringelheim and Sebastien Redin *'Hindi:' Prasad Barve (Cartoon Network dub) and Nachiket Dighe (Hungama dub) Origin Design Ash's design is based on the player character from Generation I, Red. Etymology Ash's Japanese name, ''Satoshi, comes from Satoshi Tajiri, the creator of Pokémon. Ash comes from the middle option of default sample names from the in-game player file configuration screens at the start of the journey (which is the option where Satoshi was listed in the original Japanese game) and his last name, Ketchum, comes from the phrase "Gotta catch 'em all". Trivia *Ash's Japanese name is Satoshi. He was named after and based on Satoshi Tajiri, the creator of Pokémon. *In the 20th Pokémon movie as well as previously in the anime, Ash's birthdate is confirmed to be the same day he began his journey. *On a related note, Ash is still considered 10 years old in promotional materials as well as the first episode of Best Wishes despite the episode "Best Wishes Until We Meet Again!" strongly implying that at least a full year had passed since his time in Johto. Also, in the "Pikachu & Pichu" short (which aired at least two full series before Best Wishes) it is stated a full year has passed since Ash and Pikachu first met then, as well. Though he is still officially "10", this would make Ash chronologically around 12 (or, around 12-13, also if including his age in Takeshi Shudo's novelization. Takeshi Shudo also wrote the screenplay for the movie "The Spell of the Unown", which the Pikachu & Pichu short was originally shown with). **Ash turned 11 in the Sun and Moon anime. *Ash is the only human character to appear in every episode and season. *Ash has a total of 49 Pokémon including different evolutionary forms (78 if all Tauros are included). *Ash has caught at least one of the Starter Pokémon in every region. *Ash was originally going to have a Clefairy instead of a Pikachu as his partner. This was changed because people found Pikachu to be cuter. *With the exception of the Orange Islands League and the Battle Frontier, Ash has never won a league tournament. *Ash is the only known trainer to have ever defeated Tobias' Darkrai. *In the Kanto region, Ash often turned his cap backwards when preparing for a battle or to capture a Pokémon. This habit wore off as time went on. However, he was shown turning his cap backwards when he was battling Tobias, presumably because Tobias was arguably the strongest trainer he'd ever faced, being the only one who was capable of beating all six of his Pokémon using only two of his own. Although in the Best Wishes series, Ash is seen turning his cap backwards more often. He recently turned his hat around in A Battle of Aerial Mobility! when he used Froakie to help defeat and capture Fletching. *Ash has seen every legendary Pokémon from Kanto to Kalos. *In Tekken 6, there is a female character named Eleonore "Leo" Kliesen, who can be customized to look like Ash Ketchum. Coincidentally, both characters were voiced by Veronica Taylor and sounded very similar. However, in Tekken Tag Tournament 2 and onwards, Leo's voice grunts are used in later games where it was performed by Veronica Taylor and Leo is now voiced by a German voice actor to speak in her native German language. *Almost every character in the Pokémon anime are featured in the games, such as Misty (who even appeared as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee), ''Brock (who appeared in ''Pokémon Red/Blue version), and Lyra (from Diamond & Pearl), as a Trainer♀ in Pokémon HeartGold/SoulSilver version and Gary, who appeared as main rival in Pokémon Red/Blue version default named as Blue. However, the only game Ash has ever appeared was in Pokémon Puzzle League for the Nintendo 64. *According to Climbing the Walls!, Ash's favorite move is Thunderbolt, mostly since this is his Pikachu's most notable move throughout the entire series. *Out of all the Pokémon Ash has ever had, his Pikachu is currently the only -type that he's ever had. *Ash was Veronica Taylor's favorite role to voice in her career. *In the French dub, his name was changed to Sacha for unknown reasons. *Aside from the Orange Islands, Johto, the second tour through Kanto and Sinnoh in the beginning, Ash sends all his Pokémon to Professor Oak when he goes to a new region. **This is because according to Gotta Catch Ya Later! Ash wanted to start off a new journey with only his Pikachu because he wanted to have the feeling of leaving Pallet Town for the first time, as he did in Pokémon - I Choose You! *Ash's name is based on one of the three options for one's name in Red/Blue/Yellow. *So far, Ash has not officially caught a Pokémon of the , , or -types, or a Legendary. *Ash has, as of yet, not Mega Evolved any of his Pokémon that are capable of doing so. *Similar to Veronica Taylor and Sarah Natochenny, Klariz Magboo, Ash's Filipino voice actress, voices both Ash and his mom. *Ash has been held captive and use as a hostage for almost every villainous organizations in each Region he's been to. **Team Rocket have taken Ash captive in almost every Region he's been to so he wouldn't get in their way. Sometimes, he was captured with his own Pokémon or others that weren't his so he wouldn't get in their way. Team Rocket only used Ash as a hostage for a Pokémon one time so far. **Team Magma had Ash held captive because Pikachu had something they wanted while making sure he wouldn't get in their way. **Team Galactic has hold Ash captive so he wouldn't get in their way and as a hostage for a Pokémon. **Team Flare did take Ash captive as they wanted to use one of the abilities he poses for their plans, Bond Phenomenon. Also, they are the first villainous organization to do so. **Team Aqua and Team Plasma are the only villainous organizations by far not to have held Ash captive or as a hostage for any reason. *Ash has some features similarities with "Max Taylor" from "Dinosaur King" like wearing on the head, having gloves, looks sporty, and pairing with an electrical partner. They were also voiced by Veronica Taylor in the English Dub. Gallery Ash's artwork of the original series Ash OS.png Another artwork of Ash in the original series hoennash.png Ash's artwork of the Advanced series DPash.png Ash's artwork of the Diamond and Pearl series Ash BW.gif Ash's artwork of the Black and White series Ash XY 4.png Ash's artwork of the XY series wallace cup ash.png Ash in Wallace Cup Youngash.png Younger Ash in Strategy Begins at Home! Ashachu2.png Ash as Ashachu Ashley.png Ash as Ashley (crossdressing-1st time) Ash maid.png Ash as a maid (crossdressing-3rd time) ashaura.jpg Ash in Movie Lucario and the Mystery of Mew ash negaura.jpg Ash under the control of the King of Pokélantis' spirit Ash possessed.png Ash possessed by Hoopa Unbound's spirit AshPikadress.jpg Ash with Glasses Ash_Ninja_Suit.png Ash in Ninja Suit DP086 3.jpg Ash in Caveman Costume Ketchumflu.png Ash as a Swami ash1111.jpg Ash when he first met Pikachu Ash.png Ash with his hat backwards Misty0842.png Ash in a Team Rocket uniform AshCowterpie.png Ash in a cow suit (Cowterpie) Ash, Iris, and Cilan in bathing suits.png Ash, Iris, and Cilan's swim suits, revealed in Look Look☆Here Ash_dressed_as_Alder.jpg Ash dressed as Alder BW100 2.png Ash dressed as a lady with Iris and Cilan Ash Passimian.jpg Ash dressed as Passimian Scared Ash.jpg "CcccCertain Death?" Burnt Ash.jpg Ash stayed in the hot tub too long Gible Ash head.png Gible biting Ash Ash and Pikachu with Afros.jpg Ash wearing an Afro Now their mad.jpg A clearly enraged Ash and Pikachu Satoshi meets Takeshi.png Ash and Brock, upon meeting each other for the first time at Pewter Gym Ash and four of his friends.jpg Ash with Misty, Tracey, May and Max Dawn, Iris, and Ash at the Beach.png Ash with Iris, Dawn and Cilan Ash & his Kalos Friends.jpg Ash with Serena, Clemont and Bonnie SM121 24.png Ash with Sophocles, Kiawe, Mallow, Lillie, and Lana BW144.png Ash and his Pokémon from Kanto to Unova at Professor Oax's lab SatoSere holding hand.png Ash and Serena holding hands during their childhood days. Ash turns his hat around for the first time in the Kalos region. .PNG Ash flipping his hat for the first time in Kalos Froakie, Ash and Pikachu.jpg Ash and Pikachu with their first Kalos Pokémon friend, Froakie Kiss.png Bianca or shapeshifted Latias's farewell Bianca's Drawing.png Ash and Pikachu's portrait by Bianca before departing Alto Mare Fennekin's In Trouble.jpg Ash, along with Serena, learns that Fennekin is in danger Ash and Serena makes wet entrance.jpg Ash and Serena are all wet after a storm hits Ash jumping towards Serena.jpg Ash jumps towards Serena as she reaches her hand out for him Title Card XY Ash.png XY title card focusing on Ash Ketchum XY132 19.png Ash and Pikachu with their Kalos Pokémon friends captured by Team Flare Ash & His Alola Pokemon.png Ash and Pikachu with their Alola Pokémon friends IL051 7.jpg Ash wakes up getting zapped (animation error: his shirt is white instead of black) Ash as Sir Aaron.png MS012 Ash's Trunks.png Ash in XY.png Ash and Pikachu SM004.png Ash happy that he is about to catch his first Alolan Pokémon, Rowlet Ultra_Guardians.png Ash and his classmates as Ultra Guardians Ash Ultra Guardian Outfit.png Ash in his Ultra Guardian Outfit SM119_Cheers.jpg SM010 20.png Ash's Z-Ring in the Sun and Moon anime, before it became a Z-Power Ring Pikashunium Z anime.png Ash's Z-Power Ring in Sun and Moon anime Ash Pokémon GO.png Ash photobombing in Pokémon Go for April Fool's Day 2019 }} References de:Ash Ketchum es:Ash Ketchum ur:ایش کیچم uk:Еш Кетчум Category:Pokémon movie characters Category:Pokémon game characters Category:Main characters Category:Champions Category:Protagonists Category:Kanto League Competitors Category:Orange League Competitors Category:Johto League Competitors Category:Hoenn League Competitors Category:Sinnoh League Competitors Category:PokéRinger Competitors Category:Wallace Cup Competitors Category:Unova League Competitors Category:Junior Cup Competitors Category:Clubsplosion Competitors Category:Kalos League Competitors Category:Ash Ketchum Category:Trainers with Z-Rings Category:Revived characters Category:Trainers with Shiny Pokémon Category:Trainers with Ultra Beasts Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon Category:Alola League Competitors